Kuroi Hikari
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Di dalam kehidupanmu hanya ada kegelapan. Kau lahir dari kegelapan, dan akan kembali menuju kegelapan. Cahaya yang menyinarimu pun tidaklah sempurna. Di dalam cahaya itu tersembunyi sebuah kegelapan. Akhirnya, hanya ada sebuah perpisahan yang menunggu kalian. Mungkin kalian memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. One shoot. R&R?


**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Yo, minna-san-tachi. Entah karena apa, ide ini tiba-tiba datang ke otakku, setelah nonton Vampire Knight.

Koyuki : Kenapa angst? Bukannya Kaito-kun lemah di genre itu?

Kaito : Pengen coba-coba aja. Practice make better. Silahkan dinikmati(?), walaupun **mungkin** angstnya nggak berasa…

* * *

**Summary :**

**Di dalam kehidupanmu hanya ada kegelapan. Kau lahir dari kegelapan, dan akan kembali menuju kegelapan. Cahaya yang menyinarimu pun tidaklah sempurna. Di dalam cahaya itu tersembunyi sebuah kegelapan. Akhirnya, hanya ada sebuah perpisahan yang menunggu kalian. Mungkin kalian memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.**

**Vocaloid : Milik YAMAHA.**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Angst, drama, hurt/comfort, romance.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJe, gore (dikit), vampire Luka, death character, abal, one shoot, dan teman-teman siap menghibur Anda~**

**Main pair : KaitoxLuka. **

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : Kuroi Hikari.**

* * *

…

…

…

Kau, seorang pemuda belasan tahun, dengan rambut biru sewarna air laut, menatap kosong apa yang ada di hadapanmu. Wajah tampanmu menunjukan ekspresi datar, tak jauh beda dengan tatapan kosongmu.

Di sinilah kau, di tempat terakhir kau melihatnya. 'Cahaya'mu. Sampai saat ini pun, kau tidak ingin percaya bahwa 'cahaya'mu sudah lenyap. Ya. Cahaya yang selama ini menghangatkanmu, menjagamu, menerangimu. Ya, cahaya yang selalu menerangi seorang Shion Kaito.

Semuanya dimulai di malam bersalju itu. Dimana salju berwarna merah, tertutupi oleh cairan kental dengan bau anyir yang menyengat.

…

…

…

* * *

_Kau membeku di tempat. 'Pemandangan' di hadapanmulah yang membuatmu terdiam. Cairan kental berwarna merah memenuhi ruangan itu. Bau anyirnya begitu menyengat, membuatmu ingin memuntahkan isi perutmu. Tubuh orang tuamu terbaring kaku di tempatnya. _

_Sosok lain bertubuh layaknya manusia berdiri di antara dua orang itu. Sosoknya begitu mirip manusia, namun sepasang taring dan mata yang bersinar kemerahan sewarna darah itu menjadi bukti. Dia bukanlah manusia. Dia adalah monster penghisap adalah monster tanpa perasaan. Dia adalah _vampire_. _

_Ya. Keluargamu sudah kenal betul seluk beluk mahluk itu. Keluargamu… keluarga pemburu _vampire_. Dan yang menyerangmu saat ini bukanlah _vampire_ yang bisa dianggap remeh. Dia adalah _vampire _tertinggi. _Pureblood_. _Vampire _berdarah murni yang kekuatannya jauh melebihi yang pernah kau hadapi._

_Saat ini, mahluk itu menatapmu dengan mata semerah darahnya. Takut… takut… kau ingin berlari… melarikan diri dari mahluk itu. Namun, kedua kakimu terasa berat… sangat berat. Cairan bening tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari matamu. Kedua tangan mungilmu masih menggenggam pistol berwarna hitam sewarna malam._

_Cukup sekali. Sebenarnya hanya butuh sebutir peluru perak untuk membunuh _vampire _itu, jika tepat mengenai jantung. _Pureblood_, bukan berarti abadi 'kan? Namun, rasa takutmu menghilangkan seluruh kekuatanmu. _

_Dalam sekejap, sosok itu sudah berdiri di hadapanmu. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda benar-benar kontras dengan sosoknya. Tubuhmu terlempar hanya dengan sebuah tendangan dari pria itu. Punggung kecilmu membentur tembok di rumahmu. Kini, tubuhmu terbaring secara tengkurap pada lantai berwarna kemerahan. _

_Lagi, pria itu sudah berada di hadapanmu. Seringai di wajahnya membuatmu merasa muak. Ingin sekali kau musnahkan mahluk itu, namun apa dayamu? Mahluk itu mengangkat wajahmu, perlahan di dekatinya lehermu. Kau bisa merasakan nafas dinginnya pada lehermu._

_Kau sudah pasrah. Apapun yang terjadi akan kau terima. Namun, keinginan untuk bertahan hidup masih ada pada dirimu. Entah kekuatan dari mana, kau langsung mengarahkan Hadesmu pada jantungnya. Dengan cepat kau menarik pelatuk senjata _anti vampire _kesayanganmu itu._

'DOR!'

_Suara tembakan menggema di ruangan dingin itu. Peluru itu tepat mengenai jantung sosok itu. Sosok itu menjerit kesakitan. Cahaya hijau memenuhi ruangan itu. Sebelum akhirnya, sosok itu terbaring kaku di lantai dingin. Perlahan, sosok itu mulai lenyap, digantikan oleh cahaya berwarna biru, pertanda matinya seorang _pureblood_._

_Tubuhmu terasa lemas. Kau merasa sedikit lega setelah membunuh mahluk itu. Sampai yang kau lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Sosokmu terbaring di antara merahnya darah dan hawa dingin di musim dingin._

* * *

…

…

…

Kau tersenyum kecut. Ya, kejadian di malam bersalju itu adalah awal dari kegelapan. Samapai kau bertemu dengannya. Cahayamu. Disaat kau sedang menginginkan ada seseorang di sisimu yang sendirian, dialah yang menemanimu.

…

…

…

* * *

_Umurmu 14 tahun saat itu. Semua orang di sekitarmu banyak yang menghinamu karena kau seorang yatim-piatu. Namun, kau hanya diam dan tak menanggapi mereka. Walupun kerap kali kau di_bully_, kau tetap diam. Namun, diusiamu yang masih belia, kau sudah belajar mengendalikan kegelapan dalam hatimu. Kehilangan telah mengajarimu semuanya. Namun, pada dasar hatimu, kau ingin ada yang mengerti dirimu, bersedia menjadi temanmu, berada di sisimu… walupun hanya satu orang. Ya, cukup satu orang._

_Di sinilah kau. Di sebuah menara di sekolahmu, tempat _favorite_mu saat kau ingin menyendiri. Kau memandang langit berwarna biru dikelilingi awan-awan berwarna putih. Terlihat bergitu indah dan damai. Sungguh berbeda dengan perasaanmu yang tak menentu._

"_Hei? Kenapa kau sendirian saja di sini?" _

_Sebuah suara lembut menyapa indra pendengaranmu. Kau memalingkan pandanganmu dari langit, menatap sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda sedang tersenyum padamu. Kau menatap gadis itu bingung. Kenapa dia mengajakmu berbicara. Semua orang tidak pernah mengajakmu berbicara. Mereka hanya mengolok-olokmu. _

"_Hei, aku bicara padamu 'tahu!"_

_Gadis itu menggebungkan pipinya, kesal. Kau mengedip-ngedipkan matamu, masih merasa bingung. Sampai akhirnya kau menjawab dengan nada datar._

"_Memandang langit…"_

"_Apa itu asyik?"_

"_Tidak… ini membosankan…"_

_Dia menggerjap mendengar jawabanmu. Ayolah, jawabanmu itu terlalu aneh. Siapa pun pasti akan bingung._

"_Kalau begitu… ayo kita lakukan sesuatu yang mengasyikan!"_

_Nada riang terdengar di setiap kata yang diucapkan gadis itu. Benar-benar gadis aneh. Kenapa dia mengajakmu? Bukan mengajak anak lain? Semua pikiranmu pecah seketika, tatkala gadis itu menarikmu dengan tangan kanannya. Mau tak mau, kau berjalan mengikutinya. _

_Kalian tiba di sebuah taman. Di taman itu dipenuhi oleh bunga. Tulip, lily, anggrek, camellia, dan lain-lainnya berjejer dengan rapi. _

"_Kirei…" _

_Gadis itu menengok ke arahmu tatkala mendengar gumananmu. Dia tersenyum puas._

"_Nah, mumpung kita ada di sini, ayo kita membuat mahkota dari bunga~" _

_Kau mengangguk satu kali. Dia mengajarimu cara merangkai bunga-bunga itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, semenjak hari dimana keluargamu dibantai oleh _vampire_. Tepatnya sudah 6 tahun sejak kejadian membuat kalian harus menghentikan aktifitas kalian._

"_Yah, sudah sore… Aku harus pulang sekarang. Oh iya, namaku Megurina Luka, panggil saja Luka. Namamu?"_

"_Kaito… Shion Kaito…"_

"_Baiklah, Kaito-kun, mulai saat ini kita berteman 'ya~"_

_Itu, adalah hari dimana hidupmu kembali diterangi oleh cahaya._

* * *

…

…

…

Ya, itu adalah awal kalian mengenal satu sama lain. Kau kembali ingat kenangan itu. Kenangan 3 tahun lalu, saat kau mengijak kelas 2 SMA. Kau dan Luka selalu masuk sekolah yang sama. Kalian menjalani hari-hari yang menyenangkan. Kau juga masih merahasiakan identitasmu yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pemburu _vampire_. Dan tanpa kau sadari, kau hatimu sudah tertaut oleh sepasang mata _azure _itu.

Ya, dan di hari itu… di saat salju mulai turun. Saat dimana kalian saling mengetahui identitas masing-masing. Dan di malam bersalju itu pula, kegelapan kembali hadir di sisimu.

…

…

…

* * *

"_Kaito-kun, kau bisa antarkan aku ke toko buku malam ini?"_

_Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil itu membuatmu gelisah. Bagaimana tidak. Malam ini kau mendapat tugas untuk 'berburu'. Ya, pekerjaanmu sebagai pemburu vampire 'lah yang menuntutmu untuk menghabisi _vampire_._

_Walaupun populasi _vampire _saat ini semakin berkurang karena perburuan, tetap saja kau harus melaksanakan tugasmu. Keturunan keluarga Shion memang sudah menjadi pemburu _vampire_ selama ini. Bisa dibilang bisnis keluarga._

"_Maaf, aku ada 'kerja sambilan' malam nanti…"_

_Gadis bersurai merah muda sepanjang betis itu mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum manis kepadamu, sebuah senyum yang mampu membuat hatimu terasa hangat. Setelah gadis itu pergi, kau mengambil ponselmu. Mencari sebuah nama pada _contact list_mu. Setelah menemukan yang kau cari, kau menekan tombol berwarna hijau. Tiga kali nada sambung sebelum telepon itu diangkat._

"_Sakine-san, di mana buruannya?"_

_Malam ini salju turun memenuhi bumi. Kau berjalan sendiri di sebuah jalan gelap. Konon, orang-orang yang melewati jalan ini akan menghilang. Dan itulah yang kau incar. Sesuatu yang membuat orang-orang itu menghilang._

_Duabuah cahaya merah membuatmu mengarahkan tatapanmu padanya. Sosok yang menyerupai manusia, dengan sepasang taring dan mata semerah darah, berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arahmu. Ya, dia adalah _vampire_. Menurut laporan, dia adalah _vampire_ level D._

"_Wah… wah… aku mendapatkan makan malam yang lumayan~"_

_Sosok itu melompat menuju tempatmu berdiri. Dengan cepat kau menarik pistol yang sedari tadi kau letakan di kantong. Suara rantai yang menghubungkan pistol itu dengan celanamu menjadi sebuah melodi di malam bersalju. _

_Moncong Hades sudah terarah kepada sosok itu. Kau menarik pelatuknya. Membuat peluru perak meluncur dengan cepat menuju sosok tadi. Tatkala peluru itu menembus jantungnya, cahaya hijau kembali menyeruak, kemudian sosok itu lenyap._

_Kau tidak memasukan kembali pistolmu. Karena sosok lain mulai bermunculan dari balik pohon._

"_Oh, jadi kalian semua datang 'ya… Baguslah, aku tak perlu susah-susah mencari kalian…_

'DOR!'

'DOR!'

'DOR!'

_Suara desingan itu memenuhi jalan itu, diiringi suara teriakan para _vampire _yang terbunuh. Kau hanya berwajah datar menatap kematian para _vampire_ itu. Dia tidak harus merasa bersalah membunuh mahluk yang sudah menghabisi puluhan nyawa itu._

"_Ka-Ka-Kaito-kun… kau…"_

_Kau menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sangat kau kenal. Kau menolehkan wajahmu, kau mendapati sosok yang sangat kau kenal dengan rambut _pink_nya. Namun, matanya tidak lagi berwarna _azure_, melainkan berwarna merah darah. Mata seorang _vampire_. _

"_Lu…ka?"_

_Saat itulah kau menyadari, gadis yang kau sayangi adalah salah satu dari mahluk itu. Kau tidak percaya dan tak ingin percaya. Bahkan kau tidak merasakan auranya. Namun, saat ini kau bisa merasakan auranya. Aura seorang… _pureblood_._

* * *

…

…

…

Kau menghela nafas. Dunia benar-benar ingin mempermainkanmun saat itu. Kau seorang pemburu _vampire_, dan dia adalah _vampire_. Sudah sewajarnya pemburu dan buruan saling menghabisi bukan? Namun, tak sampai hati kau melakukannya.

Semua itu bertambah buruk, tatkala kau mendapat misi untuk 'berburu'. Dan buruannya adalah… Megurine Luka.

…

…

…

* * *

_Malam itu, kau dan teman-temanmu mengosongkan sebuah sekolahan. SMPmu dulu. Sesampainya kalian di sana, kalian disambut oleh segerombolan _vampire_. Pertempuran sengit terjadi di antara _vampire _dan pemburu terjadi._

_Kau berlari menghindar, dan terkadang menembak _vampire _yang menyerangmu. Langkahmu berhenti di atas sebuah menara, tempatmu menyendiri dulu. Kau melihat sosok berambut _pink_ sedang menatap ke arah langit. Salju yang turun menambah dinginnya malam itu._

_Gadis itu memandang ke arahmu. Kedua mata kalian saling bertemu._

"_Kaito-kun… jadi begini 'ya?"_

"_Ya, memang beginilah seharusnya…"_

"_Baiklah, mari kita 'saling' membunuh… seperti yang dilakukan pemburu dan buruannya."_

_Ucapan itu terdengar seperti tombak bagimu. Sakit, begitu menyakitkan. Kau tidak ingin membunuhnya, walaupun dia adalah _vampirepureblood_. _

_Dalam sekejap, gadis itu langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arahmu. Kuku-kukunya menjadi lebih tajam dari biasanya. Kau menghindar, dan serangan itu mengenai dinding di belakangmu. Kau bergidik ngeri melihat dinding yang retak itu._

_Kau mengarahkan moncong pistolmu padanya. Kau ingin menarik pelatuknya, namun kau juga tak ingin menarik pelatuknya. Kembali, gadis itu berlari ke arahmu. Tiba-tiba, seperti diterpa angin kencang, tubuhmu terlempar ke belakang. _

"_Kenapa? Kau tak bisa membunuhku…?"_

_Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Luka begitu saja. Perasaanmu kembali campur aduk. Sebelum kau sempat melakukan apapun, gadis itu sudah menusuk bahu kanannya. Darah segar mengalir dari bahumu. Gadis itu menatapmu dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan._

_Perlahan dia mengarahkan Hades yang masih kau genggam. Air mata tampak pada sudut-sudut matanya. Luka menangis. Ya, dia menangis. Haha, jangan berguaru, _vampire _menangis? Mahluk penghisap darah itu telah banyak memakan korban, mana mungkin mahluk tidak berperasaan itu menangis._

'DOR!'

_Suara desingan peluru terdengan. Kau menatap Luka yang sudah menembak dirinya sendiri._

"_Kaito…-kun… maaf…"_

_Sekarang dia meminta maaf. Ayolah, Kaito, mana mungkin _vampire _meminta maaf._

"_Keluarga Shion… tewas pada tanggal 13… _December_, oleh seorang… _pureblood_…"_

"_Ba-bagaimana kau…?"_

"_Nama _pureblood _itu… Megurine Luki… ayahku…"_

_Matamu membulat sempurna. _Vampire _itu dan Luka memiliki darah yang sama. _

"_Hehe… maaf… aku membuatmu menderita… karena aku…"_

_Bendungan tempat menyimpan seluruh kesedihan itu sudah tak kuat menahan air mata. Cairan bening itu pun menetes._

"_Kaito-kun… daisuki… Aku akan menunggu… saat kita bisa… bertemu lagi… saat kita terlahir kembali…"_

_Sosok gadis itu tergantikan oleh cahaya berwarna biru. Sekali lagi… sekali lagi orang yang kau sayangi menghilang dari sisimu. _

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Luka…"_

* * *

...

…

…

Kau tersenyum miris. Cahayamu sendiri menyimpan kegelapan di dalamnya. Ya, karena di dunia ini tidak ada sesuatu yang sempurna. Ya, kau pun tidak sempurna, kau tahu itu. Kau hanyalah manusia biasa… penuh dengan dosa…

Kau hanyalah manusia yang terlahir dari kegelapan, dan akan kembali pada kegelapan. Walupun begitu, seperti hanya di dalam cahaya ada kegelapan. Maka di dalam kegelapan juga ada cahaya. Ya, kau percaya, suatu saat nanti cahaya pasti akan kembali padamu.

"Aku juga akan menunggu, saat dimana kita terlahir kembali… Luka…"

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Apa ini?! TTATT Gomen kalau jelek bin aneh… Nama pistolnya Hades. Hades 'kan dewa dunia bawah 'kan?

Koyuki : Anyway, R&R?

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
